


Unlikely alliance

by Kippie



Category: Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Blood, Fighter, M/M, Marriage, Pathfinder - Freeform, Piercings, barbarian, chieftain, handjob, hellknight, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippie/pseuds/Kippie
Summary: Balderic The Silent Stagram faces a tough decision after a fortunate encounter.
Relationships: Human/Orc
Kudos: 6





	1. Special bond

The door of my office clicked shut. Another exhausting day of administration, meetings with my knights and townsfolk coming in demanding justice for mundane disputes.  
I wish I could groan, instead I ran my hand through my hair as I fell back into my chair. The wood creaking under my weight. 

Our unlikely alliance with the local Orc tribe has been proven to be exceptionally fruitful. Their methods of hunting and the sheer brutality they bring upon these horrible things, is something that matches our own. I could not have wished for a better partnership.

The way they simply tackle the mounts of these vile creatures, decapitate them and use their blood to mask their own scent to infiltrate amongst the ranks and slay them from the inside out.... They should be Hell knights, they'll never be Hell knights, but they deserve to be in the ranks of the Order of the Pike. 

In my mind I went over the things that happened recently. The last few fights, the last few meetings with my knights and the Orcs, the party they threw in the honor of our victories.... That party especially stuck in my mind like cleavers in a dog's long winter coat. 

_It had started off as one would expect, some speeches on my behalf and Lytheros their chieftain, a banquet of joined cuisines, some music and then came out their brew._  
_The bonfires were lit to the hottest they would go, the musicians playing as loud and proud as ever._  
_Everything had started to melt together as the grog started to hit us hard._  
_We were not used to such brews and even after a few, the effects had been overwhelming. My fellow humans were flirtatious with almost anything that moved, if they were not already passed out or drunkenly joining into dancing with the Orcs._  
  
_I didn't want to admit that it was affecting me, I was stronger than that, or so I thought. Within mere moments my clothing felt too tight around my body, and I simply took off my coat and vest and even the wildrag around my neck. My belts joined the pile beside me and I had opened up most of the buttons of my shirt, just to cool off a bit. My face and ears undoubtedly red from the booze and I decided to lean back on the pelts below me, lay for a bit in order to keep my composure._  
  
_Everything that happened seemed so surreal. My knights, townsfolk and the Orcs all together in the circles we had created, dancing, singing, eating and feasting like today was our last day on this plane._  
_I glanced to my left, where the chieftain was seated, equally buzzed and exceptionally boisterous. The man was a battle scarred, hulk of a man. Muscles so defined. His long unruly hair partially shaved and braided for the ceremony. It was black of color, but had a streak of pink on his left side of his face. Probably from being not a full Orc. Which seemed to be odd in my book._  
_Both of his nipples pierced with a fang of one creature or another, tattoos adorned his arms, torso and legs. Wild patterns, most likely done by their shaman in a ceremony, I decided that I needed to ask him about those later._

_He turned to look at me, our gazes met and I felt my heart skip a beat._  
_"How're you holding up? Having a good time?" his voice gritty but ever so cheerful._  
_I set my tankard down and signed /yes, you? /. The man had learned some basic sign language so we could communicate on and off the battlefield, without me having to whip out my notepad and write. He was proficient in several languages, and could read just fine, but I was certain I couldn't write anything readable in this state._

_He grinned widely, his teeth showing, underlip pulling down revealing his tusks even more. "That's good, very good. I am glad." maybe it was the grog, maybe my imagination, maaaaybe it was because I had quite a dry spell, but there was more to that smile of his. Unconsciously I let my eyes wander his godlike body. His kilt left very little left to the imagination, his manhood was definitely as excited as I was. I didn't linger on it and met his eyes once more._

_Apparently Lytheros was more perceptive than I realized, because suddenly the smile changed and he inched closer. "Like what you see?" he asked in a husked voice. In his eyes a mischievous sparkle that was very hard to miss._

_I felt blood rush to my face and elsewhere. I inched closer as well, nodding slightly, and was met with one of Lytheros' big hands cupping my face. The musky scent of Orc sent my head swimming in desire. Our eyes not breaking gaze. Instinctively I parted my lips, gently taking his thumb into my mouth and sucking on it. I heard a low grunt come from the man beside me and it drove me mad._  
_My hand moved up pressing against the green scarred skin of Lytheros' chest, pushing him back into the softness of the furs pinning him down._  
_I snarled at him before crashing our lips together._

_A moan came from the man below me, his hands instantly on my body, exploring all dips and dents. They came to rest on my ass, reeling me in even closer. Our crotches grinding together._  
_The kiss was rough, it was awkward to manoeuvre around those tusks at first, they weren't sharp, but still scraped over the soft skin of my face._  
_After we parted he seemed to be flustered as well._  
_"we can... Uh. Move this somewhere more private?" he offered. That's when I realized that we had been fully exposed to everything and everyone._

_I glanced over my shoulder, no one had seen us it seemed. Everyone was probably too indulged in their own shenanigans. I snapped my attention back at Lytheros and nodded. /Good idea. /_  
_I got up and grabbed my discarded clothing and offered the Orc a hand up. He reached up and grabbed my forearm as I joisted him up to his feet._

_He took my hand and started to guide me futher into their camp. I had been told that the tents they slept in were semi-permanent and were referred to as yurts. They were built from wooden and bone structures, covered with thick layers of wool, and eventually covered in a water repellent waxed fabric._  
_Lytheros' yurt was bigger than the others, two massive mammoth tusks decorated the door flap. He led me into his home, the moment the flap fell shut behind us, we embraced eachother, our lips crashing together. Hands frantically grabbing onto whatever we could find. I had no time looking around, all I wanted was more of Lyth, I dropped my things on the floor and began to kick out my boots as we ventured futher into the yurt._

_"Fuck" I heard him breathe as he helped me balance against him. "Balderic..."_  
_I pulled away and looked at him, only to grapple onto him and force him to the ground, my hands making swift work of my shirt and trousers and tossing them to where ever. /Shut up. / I ordered him as I straddled his waist, grabbing onto his wrists and biting into his neck. I was fully aware I was the only one stark naked now. My hands moved down and I started to undo the belt of his kilt, fiddling with the unfamiliar leather, I snarled when it didn't work out right away, and snarled more when Lytheros helped me out._

_His skin felt hot to the touch, as my fingers moved over his scars and piercings. As one of my fingers flicked over a fang, Lytheros shuddered and he grabbed my waist, squeezing my hips as he thrusted upwards into my pelvis._  
_I moaned at the sensation and ground down in tandem. My hand grabbed onto our members and began to stroke them together, trying to figure out what made my partner for the night tick._  
_His hand clasped over mine as he began to help me find what I've been looking for, drawing out more moans and grunts from the both of us._

_I couldn't wait much longer as my need for him grew incredibly fast. I reached for the pouch on my belt and presented a small earthwork vial. I uncorked it with my teeth, spitting the top away and poured a generous amount on my fingers. My hand slipped behind me, grabbing onto his thick, hard on and gave it a few jerks to lube it uo well before aligning it._  
_As I started to push down, his large hands came to rest on my ass, spreading me apart so I could take him in easily._

_I grunted lowly as this had been some time since I'd done this, let alone with some of his size._  
_"You okay?"_  
_I nodded and inched myself down more. Once he was fully sheathed I didn't wait for myself to adjust to the sudden fullness inside of me, my hips began to move, finding a pleasant pace and angle._

_I glanced down at Lytheros, his face scrunched up in the most delighted way as I felt him wiggle underneath me, he wanted to take control. I leaned down and started to nibble on his neck, biting into the muscle before moving to his ear, blowing into it softly. I wanted to say so many things to him, but was unable to. "You love it like this, don't you?" I thought as I leaned back, rolling my hips more and more picking up the pace. "you love my tight ass... I can see it. Well.... I fucking love your thick, fat, cock up there too."_

_His hands started to explore my scarred skin, teasing my nipples by squeezing and rolling them between his large calloused fingers. Moans fell freely from his lips."Fuck, Balderic.... Fuck harder..." he begged, his hips snapping up sharply. "Please, harder, faster!" his voice starting to sound more and more primal, accent thickening._

_I grinned down at him as I sat up a bit straighter. My hips rolling faster and harder. I couldn't help but comply to him, the drums in the background setting the pace. Our bodies slick with sweat as we coupled together. My cock now occupied by a large hand which stroked me at the same pace I fucked Lytheros._  
_I couldn't bare it any longer, it was all too much. My head swimming in lust as I went even faster. My hands gripping tightly on those big strong shoulders. "LYTH!" I screamed out, as my release washed over me, my body jerking violently as thick spurts of cum decorated my partner's stomach and chest, landing some in his hair._

_Lytheros had thrusted up in the same rhythm, groaning and moaning loudly. He shuddered and called out my name in his own tongue as he too came. I could feel his cock pulse and his seed inside me._

_Panting I collapsed into his chest, trying to regain my composure my body still twitching. My throat sore from the sudden outburst of sound. Carefully I slid the now slowly softening cock out of my ass with a wet noise. I groaned a little, my vision darkening. All I could hear was a soft rumble from the man beside me, all I could feel were his strong arms embracing me, keeping me warm and safe. Even if it was just for that night._

That night was burned into my memory, my cock once more hard and begging for attention in trousers too tight for comfort.  
"Why... Why this, every single goddamned day?" I asked myself as I let my hand drop to the bulge, massaging it lightly. I had no more appointments and everyone else was out for the night, I could just... Give myself some relief. It was all I could do. The wenches in the tavern and brothel deemed not to be enough for me no longer. 

But right at the moment where I wanted to get my trousers open there were loud bangs on the door of our building. Annoyed I untucked my shirt and let it cover my arousal.

With a sharp yank I opened the door. "WHAT?!" I mouthed and signed, without really looking who it was.  
I met a hulking figure, it's silhouette far too familiar.  
"We need to talk." the man grunted and immediately pushed past me into the building we occupied. I sighed as I let myself get pushed aside and shut the door behind him.

Lytheros moved to my office on his own accord not letting out another word, he also took the liberty to just make himself at home in my desk chair.  
Unamused I looked straight at him, shutting and locking my office door before cracking a grin. It was really a sight. Big burly Orc in such a tiny chair.  
I mouthed 'so' before signing. "what is it you want to talk about?"  
It took Lytheros a little while to translate, a puzzled look across his brow before lighting up and nodding. "About things. We haven't truly spoken since the feast. I figured there are things we need to set straight." he said, leaning back and tapping the armrests of my chair.

I slowly meandered over to a side table, pouring us glasses of mead before heading over. Set the glasses down and moved some papers out of the way before taking a seat on my desk, swinging my legs over so they were dangling on either side of my guest.  
"I suppose so. You're the one who can speak, so talk. " I signed before picking up my glass and took a sip, offering him his drink.

He was taken aback by the way I sat, that mischievous glint in his eyes again as he seemed to study me. His tongue licking his lips as his eyes came to rest on the untucked hem of my shirt.  
"Like what you see?" I asked him with a sly grin.

He looked up once more grinning ear to ear. "You know that I like the sight of you, Balderic." he lingered on my name. "I just don't know if you like sight of me. Let me rephrase that. I don't know if you want to be more than just a guy I like to fuck when drunk or high on adrenaline."

I blinked a few times. Was he asking me what I think? Before I could get another word in he continued.  
" Balderic, I knew from the start that you are worth keeping at my side. You are an terrifying force to reckon with. I love fighting with you and your knights, but I cannot shake the feeling that I want more. More than just brothers in arms. I want to be your life partner. Have you by my side until death do us part. And before that happens I want to create the biggest mount of slain enemies the world has ever seen! Please, Balderic, stay with me."   
My head started spinning and I didn't know how to respond. I liked him, I most certainly had liked his company and the one night stand we've had was incredible enough for me to masturbate daily to. 

"By orc traditions, we are already married. " he added casually. His words made me nearly choke on my drink, my eyes darted over his face, trying to detect the lie, but there was absolutely none. Coughing I wiped my mouth with a sleeve, grimacing at the stain it would leave.  
" You're serious? "  
He nodded.  
I didn't know what to do. I swung my legs back over the desk and ran my hands through my hair, my brain racing for scenarios and outcomes as I paced around in the suddenly too small room. This was not something to think lightly of. If the wrong people found out, we'd both be hanged or worse. 

I turned to him, my face must've shown pure terror, he got up and moved to the door, his hands on my shoulders.  
"Please consider. Come meet me when you have made your decision." and with that he unlocked my door and left. Leaving me behind shocked and in disbelief, the feeling of his large hands burning on my shoulders.  
My heart beating so loud I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

What did I get myself into now? 


	2. Unforseen circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balderic made his decision.  
> However something comes in between him and giving Lytheros his answer.

For weeks I couldn't sleep, eat, or think straight. I never thought I'd marry a man, let alone an Orc chieftain, but apparently I had done so while absolutely hammered and horny.  
It wasn't bad, perse. But it was definitely a path I did not actively choose. 

Mom would be proud anyway, she was such a free spirit after all, the story of how she met father was a great one. The one how she made him marry her even greater.   
Father, I don't know what he would think. He was recently retired, and started to loosen up. Mom was rubbing off on him more and more. Either that or he'd always been like that. I wouldn't know.   
My fellow knights would probably turn me in to the lictor, who would either chop my and Lytheros' heads off or hang us for bringing shame to the Order.

No one was allowed to know about this. No one.  
My presence had been menacing on the base, everyone seemed to avoid me like the plague, I must've looked like I caught one too. I felt a constant anger burning in my head, I know I looked pale and had bags under my eyes. Yet there was only one person who actually dared to speak up about it.

It was my armiger: Nadjah.  
She was a feisty lady, half elf. Very skilled with her tongue, I was amazed she chose to armiger for the Order of the Nail, as her skill set would be used to her full potential at the Order of the Scourge. She never really clarified why she chose this order instead. My guess was that she followed whomever showed more leeway within the Order's rules. I was most definitely stretching the rules this way and that in order to get what this settlement needed. And with no one from higher up riding my back, it was easy. 

She had gotten into my office, carrying a tray with some food and beverages. I had started to doze off in my chair, while working. The sudden clinging of plates and silverware shook me from my slumber. Angrily I looked up, but softened immediately at seeing Nadjah.  
"I'm sorry." I signed.  
She closed the door, flipping the sign outside to red. 'Occupied'.  
"Sir, you really need to take better care of yourself." she sighed and took a seat in the chair across my desk. "I know something is weighing on your mind, you haven't been yourself for a few weeks. Do you... Need an ear?"  
With a sigh I set down my pen and closed my inkwell. I looked the tray over. Some fruits, a few breadrolls, water, juice and coffee. My hand reached for the coffee and I smelled it. My favorite brew.  
Realizing she had me cornered I leaned back in my seat. "You're a mean one Nadjah. Seriously, why are you my armiger again, and not one in the Order of the Scourge?" I asked her before taking a sip.  
She giggled "Because I sense I am more in place here than in any court."  
"Right." I rubbed my head, trying to come up how to tell my worries without telling the full truth.  
"I warn you though, if you run your mouth about this, I will have to kill you and make you disappear." I was dead serious, she could tell, but waved it off with another giggle.  
So I began to tell her about a personal affair that made things complicated, and that I owed someone an answer to a favour they had asked. It would mean things would change, and how I wasn't sure if those changes were better or for worse.

She sat watching me intensely, her mind formulating a response. Instead of talking she signed, knowing ears for gossip were everywhere, and since she was the only one in our little guild who was fluid in sign language. "I think you need to follow your heart, instead of your head with this one. Sir." she smiled, she was always good in reading between the lines. Or I was just terrible at concealing my intentions. "But you shouldn't wait too long with asnwering, before they give up and turn their backs at you."  
I snickered, she was wrong. Lytheros was never going to give up on us. On me.  
Feeling a bit more at ease I sank further back into my chair.  
"Thank you. I needed to hear that."  
She shrugged a little. "My lips are sealed and my hands are tied." she promised.  
I pushed the tray with food towards her, offering a bite. "I can't possibly eat all of this. Help me devour this." I chuckled.   
I picked up something and took a massive bite.  
She happily obliged and stayed a while.  
Shifting the discussion to her skills and advancement. 

Once the food was gone I leaned on my desk on my elbows and looked at her intently. "I think I need some time off. Could you inform Lance to take my place for a fortnight. And if you would be so kind to handle the administration that goes along with it?" I asked her.   
She grinned ear to ear as she gathered the empty plates and cups. "Of course, sir. Anything else I should be doing in your absence?"   
I thought deeply. "Keep on working on that research. I am expecting some scrolls and books on our enemy from the Order of the Pike. Make sure their informant feels welcome. We need their expertise. I shall leave my post of today, I shall return within a fortnight. If not, don't assume the worst. Don't send out a party. I shall be with our allies. " I gave her a wink on the last word and sent her off.   
Before she left I knocked on the desk to grab her attention."Thank you, Nadjah." I signed with a warm smile. 

I shut down my workspace and began packing. I was going to travel light, just some clothes, light weapons, my trusty scribe kit and a book or two. I doubted I had time to read at all. When I got to the stables in the evening my mount had already been groomed and saddled. Nadjah was an angel.  
After I mounted I closed up my cloak, pulling the hood over my head, shielding my face and warming my self up under the thick wool.  
It had began to rain heavily, my journey would be longer than I wanted.

A giddy feeling surged from deep within me hardly believing that I was actually doing this. I was finally answering to the longing in my heart. Lytheros had been more than just an ally and friend, but I never dared to admit it. The pleasureful night had been stuck in my mind, all other friendly encounters had all been more than friendly too. How was I so blind?  
I turned my horse through the winding streets and nodded to the guards at the southern gate and when we hit the muddy dirt road towards to woods I made my horse lope.

It seemed we both needed a little leg stretch. Mabon was snorting and frothing instantly as we made haste, kicking up mud where ever we went. She even managed to buck a few times, nearly slipping on the slippery roads.  
That had been enough excitement for us I decided and pulled the reins to slow her down. Once walking I patted her neck, sussed at her to tell she did good. We had quite some distance to go, but were well on our way while the rain kept on coming. I looked up at the darkened sky, not a clearing to be seen. I knew navigating the woodland paths would be rather difficult and I was prepared to dismount and walk. But for now I could stay in the saddle, head down to let my cloak protect me from the elements.

We passed many farms and land, some still carrying the scars that the fights with the mobs had left behind. I sighed as I saw a small hill with still a carcass on it. That had been a glorious finish of the short fight. I had gotten thrown from Mabon, and was left to fight on foot. Lytheros had spotted me nearly getting swarmed and had his dire boar crash through a few of the attackers, all while dismounting with a jump, landing behind me and protecting my back. We both hacked and slashed our way through the wave, moving as one. Once the last one was slain, we looked over the massacre we brought upon them. Blood dripping off our weapons.   
We turned to look at one another, I took off my helmet to get a better look. Oh how I wanted to kiss him at that precise moment. He probably wanted that too. Instead we grabbed onto eachothers hands, shaking firmly in a brotherly shake our forearms touching. He cheered for the both of us before pulling me into an embrace. As the moment passed we went our way looking for survivors and useful loot. We went together, both helping Orc and Hellknight alike. 

I snapped back to reality and turned Mabon onto the first narrow path into woods. It was quiet at night, not too unfamiliar. I made this journey quite often and this part was just dead, it seemed. I paid no mind as I allowed my mind to run over more memories with my now husband. It was silly.

Being so immersed in my daydreaming, I failed to check my surroundings. I made a wrong turn and without me knowing I rode into unknown territory. For about half a mile they had been following me, the bandits trying to figure out what to do to me. It was then that an arrow suddenly was shot under Mabon's legs, screaming bloody murder, causing my mare to spook.   
She let out a scream, reared and bolted. I miraculously kept my balance, but couldn't calm my horse as she dove straight into the trees. My knees got banged into several trees, my body pressed as low as I could in order to avoid getting hit in the head by low hanging branches. My hands tight around the reins, trying to calm the panicked animal. She made a leap over a fallen tree, but in her haste slipped on the landing, crushing me under her massive weight, my head hit something hard a tree or rock perhaps, knocking me out cold.

When I came to I wasn't in a puddle, nor was I fully clothed. I could hear a fire crackling nearby, voices worried. 

Carefully I tried to move, to sit up. But the moment I rose my head from the pillow I reeled in pain. It felt like someone drove a knife straight through my brain. The pain was so bad, I immediately feel nausea wash over me. I tried hard to sallow back my stomach's contents but failed. With my best efforts I managed to launch it to the floor instead of the bed I was on. Nearly immediately someone rushed at my side, rubbing my shoulder as they shoved a bowl under my face. I grimaced at the smell and taste of my sick. This never helped my mauled throat either. I could taste the copper on my lips. 

The figure carefully rolled me more comfortably on my side once they were sure I was done, propping more pillows under my head. They checked my eyes, and it was then that I realized where I ended up. I was back at the base.   
Nadjah was the one medically assessing me. She was a very good healer.   
She lovingly patted my cold and sweaty hand. "You've got a terrible concussion, a deep cut on your head, break your leg along with other minor injuries. You must rest now." she said worriedly as she pulled a blanket over my body and stood from the bedside. I shut my eyes, keeping them open was agonizing.   
There was some shuffling about, the sound of a door closing.

For the next few days I was woken up every few hours, checking on my health, allowing me to drink and eat some. Not that I managed to keep anything down. Fever dreams keeping me on edge, occasionally I woke up in cold sweat. I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something important. There was something I needed to do... But what? 

Once I managed to stay awake longer without terrible headaches I began to move about a little. I asked Nadjah what happened. But all she could tell me was that my horse returned home without me, sending the rest of my knights in a frenzy to find me. Used our dogs and everything.   
Nadjah looked at me worriedly. "Did you manage to settle your affairs?" 

I felt my heart sink. With trembling hands I asked how long I had been out, and that I hadn't settled a thing. Heck I even told her that I had no clue what I needed to settle.   
"You've been in medbay for a week now. You're staying here for another two. Or at least when you can finally keep your food down."

I sighed and lied back down in bed. A wave of distress washed over me and all I felt was nausea. I told Nadjah I wanted some time alone, that I was exhausted.   
She nodded and left my room.

More days passed and I was allowed to move around the medbay freely now, I was on crutches and still bandaged up around the head, torso and waist, but at least my head wasn't sending me through hell and back. I ate with the other knights, listening to their stories at the table and waving them off when they left for duty.   
It felt good being able to at least do something.

Within three months I was fully back in business. Adorned with new scars, my nose in my books and reading upon everything I needed to know on our common enemy. Talking about that... I was wondering how my friends in the woods were doing.  
I started to write a letter.

"To my best friends,

How have you been...."


	3. Explanations and excuses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having told Balderic he had gotten married the waiting game began, but took too long. What happened?

After I had departed from the town I felt anxious. I knew I had done everything I could to get an answer to my question. There was no doubt Balderic had captured my heart. A human man so fierce and strong. 

My late wife had been the same. We ruled the battlefields together, moving as one terrifying force, protecting those weaker than us.   
She mothered my three lovely children, Dh'raq my olderst son born fighter and strategist, Farash my oldest daughter wild and unpredictable like a firestorm and Parsha my youngest girl very perceptive and easy talker. 

Her death had been glorious, a bigger bloodshed was impossible. We burned her once we retrieved her, the ashes residing in my sacred dotted tattoos. I was the only one to have those, everyone else who lost their mate had lines or blocks, but Shaman Gorahk insisted that this was my destiny.  
Since my wife I had no mate, had no desire for sex or any kind of affection.

Then I met him. The first time I witnessed the knights brutality was when were too late to catch the mobs on their way to the farmlands outside the new settlement.  
We didn't see them at first, we heard them before all else. A loud thunder, hooves of their massive horses, the sounds like a full army screaming in agony, before we saw them thirteen riders, black as night, their armour made of nightmares. Weapons flashed quickly and as soon as they came, they disappeared. A trail of death and gore.  
Their leader had been on the frontline during the onslaught, but changed position to hang in the back when they retreated back to the town. He had stopped and looked straight at me. I couldn't see their face due to the helmet, but I felt a sudden urge of need for them.   
That night was the first I craved for relief in such a long time. 

In the next months I made sure we met up in person, at first they were hostile, unsure whether or not we could be trusted. When we shared our knowledge of the mobs our people faced, they seemed to loosen up. Thanking us for sharing what we knew about the area, the mobs and our way of fighting.

The next battle we rode into as a front. They attacked from the town, we rode out from the woods, closing our common enemy in between us with no way out. Their leader led at first, picking his battle carefully. His mount got tripped, launching him into the dirt, I didn't hear a peep from him as he rolled over and back onto his feet, I didn't even see him flinch. The fiend who tailed him ready to attack him from behind, I couldn't let that happen. I steered my boar right into the monster, allowing my beast to handle it as I jumped off, blocking the knights back. Within moments we moved as one. As if we had been fighting together for years.   
I only had this kind of synergy with one other. 

When done I let out a roar of victory, my tribe calling back in the same fashion. The knight turned to look at me. All I saw was black, even the slits in the helmet did not give anything away. I was grateful when he stuck his halberd in the ground and put his hands on his helmet, only to pull it from his head in one fluid motion. His skin slightly tanned, not by the sun, but because of ethnicity. A chiseled jawline most human women would swoon for, a cocky grin marking those plush lips. Emerald eyes that showed pure ectasy and excitement, lust even if I looked hard enough. Hair short and a wonderful shade of brown. And he was adorned with so many deep scars, it put half of my tribe to shame.   
He spat out blood and just grinned up to me, teeth and lips red. 

I was absolutely smitten. He had to become mine, no matter the cost!   
We stared eachother down for a moment, lust pooling in my very core, I wanted to embrace him, pull him into a kiss, rip everything off of his body and have him right there. But we couldn't... Instead I offered my arm, which he took without hesitation. 

Our bands formed an alliance, though it was fragile at first. Fights broke out between our people more often than not.   
I stilled my people the way I always had, by being louder and harsh.   
Their leader however always kept to the back of the room, observing from afar. Occasionally jotting something down or making small movements with his hands to the lady who always stuck to his side. His mate? No.... No, she didn't wear the same kind of armour the rest did, so she was not an equal to them.   
All he had to do was mingle in and make one hand movement to silence every one of them. He pointed to one and let them take their turn to talk. Always he'd look at me, sparkle in his eyes I could not resist.   
  
We all shared meals at times, either in the tavern, their base of operations or our encampment. As we all had a good time, I noticed that Balderic never spoke, his laugh silent while his body did go through all the motions and I was wondering why. 

I began to ask around. Tall tales began to spew from the drunk humans, at least I thought that they were tall tales.   
One started the 'legend', first by filling me in on the customs of the Hellknights, about being an armiger and moving up by completing study and tasks. They then took a test of strength by fighting a lesser devil equal to themselves to the death in order to be able to carry the title of Hellknight. 

"So, Balderic here." the man in question got a good whack on the back of his back, causing him to nearly choke on his beer, spilling some of it. "Got ready to face the devil summoned. But a mistake was made. The signifier had summoned not a bearded devil, but a Erinyes. Instead of backing off and waiting for another summon, this man decided that he would do it or die trying."   
I eyed the man listening half to the continued story. Balderic seemed content with the tale and hid himself in his stein, his eyes cheekily peeking at me, winking.   
"... The bitch had taken a seat on his chest, one claw on his skull, the other ripping at his throat. Everyone was pretty sure that that was his end. But somehow he racked the strength together for one last terrifying blow, butchering the devil. Instead of laying still and letting the healers do their job, Balderic actually tried to cite his oath. Blood spewing from his gauged throat and mouth. This badass of son of a bitch used his own blood to write his oath in the sand. In TWO languages! " the knight finished.   
Another chimed in."True story! I was there to witness it. We all pissed ourselves seeing how beat up he was. Eric was supposed to die that day. He just gave Death the finger and continued living. That's why we followed him here."

When I wanted to look at Balderic, he was gone, his jacket still over his seat however.   
Thanking the lads I headed out as well taking his coat with me. Balderic nowhere to be found. Curious as I was I made the small journey to their base of operations, a note stuck to the door saying: " It's open, go straight last door on the left."  
I followed instructions and there I found him. He looked unsurprised when I entered. He was seated on the edge of his desk, legs dangling a bit. There was nothing on him but his trousers and boots. 

He looked absolutely ravashing like that, he was ripped for a human, scarred like no other. The slashes on his throat as deep as those on his skull. Several dotted scars lined his arms and shoulders. My heart skipped a beat, they were the same pattern as mine.  
He held out a piece of paper.  
"now you know why I don't speak; I can't. Not any more. What do you think?"  
I grinned as I looked him over, all this history made me want him even more.  
"That you have proven that you are worthy of life. Will you teach me how to talk with hands? I wish to talk to you more freely."  
I saw his face grow red, but he smiled nonetheless and nodded. He hopped from his perch and grabbed an armful of books and held them to me. 'read' he mouthed. I took the books from him, our hands brushing and I felt a flash of familiar heat pool deep within me. I wanted to kiss him, but I refrained myself from giving into the urge. Not until I was certain he thought the same way about me.

The next weeks we spent together, I was learning fast and soon we could have a full conversation without speaking a single word. I also practiced with his armiger, the lady who was always closeby, the only one equally as fluid as he.  
I felt confident, Balderic was asking more and more for my presence, got more and more friendly and touchy with me. I had made the right choice.

The entire deal with the party a few weeks ago, I knew we were destined to be together, to dominate the battlefields and create mounds of bodies in our wake. The sex had been terrific, sleeping together had been equally as nice, waking up and seeing his beautiful body stretch and flex against my own... Was like living the dream. It was a shame we both were just so awkward when he left again. No kiss, no embrace, just an awkward smile and wave.

I simply had to know where I stood, hence I asked him. But now things took too long. Balderic was always very punctual, he always got back to any request within a fortnight. But now, no letter, no visit, nothing. It worried me and it must've showed. Everyone was on their toes. 

Dh'raq suddenly entered my yurt, a piece of scroll in his hand. "This just came in, Da." he said as he handed me the paper.   
I knew that seal: it was from the Order. Hastily I broke it and read the letter.   
It was not from whom I hoped. Nadjah was the one who had written it. Explaining what happened and that Balderic would be out of commission for a while, his condition guarded. Best was to let him rest, she'd get back to me when his condition would change.   
That idiot... My idiot.   
At least he had been on his way to get back to me. I quickly made a reply and sealed it. Handing the paper back to my son who had been so patient. "Not good news from our new dad?" he teased. I shoved him, but my smile faltered.   
"He's been in an accident, cracked his head right open, broken leg. His condition is guarded as it took them half a day to find him, laying in quite a puddle of his blood. We have to wait before we know if you have a new stepdad or not." he said and patted his shoulder. "Could you send the raven back, please?"   
With a nod Dh'raq walked off. "He'll make it, Da. I can feel it." 

And with that another waiting game started. Days passed before I got another letter from Nadjah. Balderic was now moving about bit by bit, still shaken and unable to stay awake for long, but he was doing better.   
I got small updates like so every once in a while.

Winter hit us hard and relentless, I no longer could wait for letters, as we struggled to stay warm and comfortable in the meters high snow. My priorities had shifted.   
That didn't mean I wasn't excited for a raven's call.   
I called for it and it landed happily on my arm, I petted the small black head before taking the letter from it's tiny pack. "thank you friend." I smiled as the bird ruffled it's feathers and hopped off elsewhere while I ducked back into the warmth of my yurt.   
Another update? I wondered. Upon breaking the seal I found another scroll inside, separately sealed with a seal I did not recognize. Deer antlers and rams horns made by a smaller seal, a ring, probably. I hummed as I began to read the first letter. 

" _My dearest Bharaki friends,_

_How have you been? I must apologise for taking so long to write to you or visit you._   
_I had been out of commission for some time due to unforseen circumstances._

_However since winter solstice is soon upon us, I want to invite you all to the farmlands of farmer Hubbart, to celebrate with us. All food and drinks are on us, but you are free to bring more to the tables. I hope to see you all there for a warm feast!_

_Sincerely,_

_Paralictor Balderic 'the Silent' Stagram_ "

An invitation to a party for the whole tribe, I was glad to see the man's signature at last. This was also the perfect way to get back in touch and ask him where he stood. And now I understood the symbol on the other seal as well. 

The next letter was specifically adressed to me. I told my children to spread the word of the Winter solstice celebration to the rest of the tribe, effectively clearing my home so I could read the rest myself without prying eyes. 

_"My dearest Lytheros,_

_I am so sorry I did not contact you sooner. I assume Nadjah kept you updated on my condition._   
_She told me it was best to focus on my health, and not on other things. Hence why I was refrained from reaching out sooner._   
_The sneak even went so far as to nick my writing set. Can you believe it?_

_Although I recovered pretty well, I have to admit that there are gaps in my memory._   
_I can't remember why I took up on traveling that night. Or what happened the weeks before the accident._   
_I hope you can shed some light on that when we meet. All I was told was that I took a fortnight off from duty, took my horse and that's all they know._

_I will see you at the festivities. You can admire my new scars!_

_Love,_

_Balderic_

_Ps. I missed our talks_."

Thank the gods, he was back to his old cocky self. With a sigh of relief, I slipped his letter to a small chest on my side table, with all other letters I had gotten from him.  
Now I had something to look forward to, and the cheers that went around and the sudden buzz of excitement told me everyone else was a lot more optimistic as well, now that there was a celebration around the corner. 


	4. Winter solstice celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is jolly, and very frisky!

The town was bustling with preparations for the solstice. It was going to be a blast, with plenty of food, warm furs and great fires.  
For once I was glad I had nothing to do that involved doing any work during the setup.  
I watched from my window sipping my hot coffee.   
This celebration was going to be a blast. The Bharaki had also been around for a few days, bringing their foods, sharing their hunted furs and helped with all the heavy labor. A farmer had offered them to move their encampment to his land, so they didn't have to track back far into the woods after the festivities. They had happily taken up on that offer and now their yurts stood close by the city. It felt good having them closer. Safer. 

I smiled fondly as I spotted Lytheros, hauling a long heavy table together with his daughter. My heart beat faster knowing they were here. There just was something about Lytheros that made me giddy like a young girl seeing her favourite knight. I kicked myself mentally for swooning over him. I was a goddamned grown man, for crying out loud... There was no way I, Balderic, was swooning!   
I snorted at my own train of thought and just sat in the windowsill, watching longingly. Who was I kidding? Lytheros was a very handsome man, anyone should want to get his affection. I had missed him dearly. And I hoped he had missed me equally as much. 

The day of the festival arrived and I had yet to speak to Lytheros, I had gotten wrapped up in preparations somehow and had invested all my free time in it. Dressed in my warm black coat I inspected some of the stands for safety measures, cleaning off the freshly fallen snow, and salting and strawing some paths to make sure no one would slip and fall. Despite wearing thick lined gloves my fingers felt cold and stiff. I blew into my cupped hands, hoping they would warm up.  
A villager who spotted my predicaments offered me some hot beverage and I nodded my thanks. The townsfolk had gotten used to me being mute, the bards in the taverns telling my tales about how I cheated death, fought off the mobs here and was still a lady's magnet despite it all. I once more thanked the man before heading back to my duties. 

The two daughters of Lytheros spotted me and waved me down. They were dressed in the most beautiful furs and had their hair braided equally as wonderful. Despite them being a lot younger than I was, they were already my height.   
"Hello Balderic!" the youngest chimed. "are you ready for today? We are!"   
I smirked widely and nodded to them. Before I could ask them anything their big brother grabbed them both by the ears. "He's busy, can't you see?" he growled at them, earning him yelps and pleas to let them go. He definitely grew out in the last half year, he had been so gangly and uncoordinated,. Much like a newborn deer. "You should be busy too. Go on, move!" he ordered them with a playful grin, watching them stick their tongue out at him before dashing off.   
Dh'raq turned to me with a warm smile. "I heard about your accident. I am glad to see you up and about."   
I managed to set my cup down and pull out my notepad. Quickly with shaking hands I jotted something down.   
"As am I, Dh'raq. Seems like you've grown since we last met." I emphasized it by flexing my own arm.   
He laughed. "Thank you. I barely see it myself."   
"You look just like your father. He must be proud. Speaking of which. If you see him, tell him I am looking for him."  
The big orc which stood just as tall, yet not quite as muscular as his father, nodded to me. "Will do. I must run along now, there's still a banquet to set up. See you later!"  
I gave a wave before picking up my drink again and sipping it. It didn't take long before I got wrapped up in a snowball fight.   
It had not been the best idea, but I couldn't help it. I had been cooped up pushing pens for forever. So being able to get some exercise in was nice. 

During the day everyone played games, sang songs and held shows. In the evening we all gathered in the biggest barn for speeches and dinner. Everyone shifting places during the meal. It most definitely was a banquet to never forget. I spoke, well listened mostly, with all sorts of folk.   
I had spotted Lytheros in the crowd, but had no chance of getting close yet. My patience was running thin after playing musical chairs with half the town, trying to free myself from the ladies who were swooning over me. So instead of waiting for a spot to open at his table, I excused myself from my seat, leaving whining ladies in my wake, and marched over to Lytheros and promptly snatched a chicken leg and piece of bread from his plate and took a massive bite from it with the cockiest grin I could plaster on my face.   
Apparently he had seen my hand snatch the food, and in utter disbelief he followed the disappearing meat. "What the?" ready to strike whomever stole his food, however his sentence died on his lips as he saw me, eyes wide, completely bewildered.

"BALDERIC!" he roared with laughter, instantly leaping from his seat and getting me into a bone crushing hug. I dropped the stolen food and hugged him back equally as tight, clapping his back with a hand. Briefly I felt myself sink deeper into his arms, my nose buried in his neck, my fingers curling into his clothing tightly, afraid that if I let go he'd be gone. Warmth spread throughout my body, and I couldn't help but feel at home in his arms.   
I felt his arms tighten even more, I could feel his breating in my neck. I felt relieved and so utterly overwhelmed with emotions. We swayed on our legs and I could swear he muttered my name softly.  
We parted and kept eachother at arms length, our hands clasping each other's arms firmly. I was so happy I could feel tears form in my eyes and it wasn't before long he reeled me in for a second embrace.   
"I am so glad you're okay." I heard his voice, so tender, barely a whisper, the rumble in his chest overpowering the volume. 

He then once more pulled back and grasped my chin, tilting my head this way and that. The scar on the right side of my head, it was barely noticeable.  
"And you went out of commission for that?!" he laughed and I laughed with him, jabbing him in the ribs before slinging my arm around his neck, pulling him down into a playful headlock and ruffled his long hair, messing up his braids.  
I let go and signed.  
"Shame isn't it? Your strong, brave, sir knight, downed by a pathetic concussion."  
He laughed at my joke and simply pulled up an empty chair from somewhere and sat it down next to him, patting it for me to take. "We have much to talk about." he said and soon we were lost in tales. 

His rough voice was something I missed, his touches as he talked, the way he flicked his fingers over my skin as he mimicked the cuts he caused on prey, his warm amber eyes, those plush full lips...  
I drowned in his entire being, his words strung together like a melody. 

I must've been too obvious in my demeanor, as Nadjah strolled by and poked me in the ribs, tearing me from my love induced daydream.  
She laughed at my jump and managed to dodge my swatting hand. "Careful, Balderic. People might think you have a crush." she joked as she replaced my empty stein with a full one. My face and ears bright red, my mouth opened to complain, but as I mimicked the movement of nagging and stuck out my tongue to her before turning back to Lytheros, who was roaring with laughter.   
"Careful Nadjah, people will think you are jealous." he jabbed back in my stead.   
She laughed louder. "Jealous, me? Over him? PAH, HAHAHA! Never! Besides, I have no use for men." she winked before ruffling up my hair and bouncing over to one of the Orc ladies, who happily wrapped her strong arm around the half elf. Who winked at me and signed something that was highly inappropriate, causing me to sputter out my beer. 

Seeing her being all cosy with someone from the tribe felt reassuring. Now that I truly looked around, all of my knights and their armigers were very happy and getting a little frisky with folks from all races. My second in command was definitely getting frisky with the Dwarven smith and his wife, it was weird to see how he kissed them both on the lips and drew out more touches from them. Our Elven stablehand getting cosy with the human baker. The more I looked around, the more I noticed how everyone was engrossed in their own affairs.  
Then again, winter solstice celebrations never were 'normal'. And now that the Orcs had brought in their brews, things had gotten even more, special. 

After a few swigs of the brew I had, I began to notice the effects, I felt hot and bothered in a pleasant way at first and it was a little strange. But then as if I was flicked in the nose, everything suddenly came rushing at me. My mind too full with thoughts, memories and emotions from months ago.   
I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling to settle. I shook my head as well before blinking a few times. 

Lytheros stared at me, seemingly worried, his hand already reaching for my shoulder to support me.   
With another shake of my head I fully shook of the stars from my eyes. "Sorry, what was it you said?" I asked, I lost whatever the heck had been going on.   
The green man eyed me curiously before continuing his story.   
As the amount of empty steins grew, Lytheros and I grew more and more bold in our behaviour. You could say that two alphas were competing against eachother. Despite being mute, I was loud in banging on the table in laughter.   
I even managed to drag in a bard to retell our fight with the mobs that attacked the settlement and played it all out while jumping over tables, using the audience as props and even managed to get a few of my knights in, as well as Lytheros.   
I was surprised how easy the crowd was to entertain, I am sure mom would have been proud of my performance. 

In the end Lytheros and I stood on a table, makeshift weapons in hand and we reenacted how we secured our brittle alliance.   
I turned around dramatically. Lytheros did the same. I dropped my weapon and slowly but steadily removed my makeshift helmet; a bucket someone had gotten me for this exact moment.   
I stared at Lytheros, as he stared back at me. My heart was beating so loud it drowned the noise of the townsfolk out. I couldn't even feel their eyes burning on me any more. All I saw was Lytheros, standing there, just as glorious as that day. 

I had to. I couldn't just let this moment pass and not do the thing I wished I had done that day. Carelessly I threw the bucket to the side and stepped closer, my hands cupping Lytheros' face and I got on the tips of my toes. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me in, supporting me as our lips sealed. It started soft and gentle, but soon we held one another a little tighter, our tongues colliding. The kiss seemed to last an eternity.   
When we broke and I set back on my heels, I began to notice the gasps, then the cheers from all fronts.   
Stupid. Stupid, stupid STUPID! I kicked myself mentally for letting my guard down and doing something risky like that. But then again... Mommy didn't raise a coward. 

I looked up at the man who was still holding onto me, still looking at me so longingly. All I could feel was the warmth of his arms, all I wanted was to kiss him more. So I did just that. Lytheros was equally as happy to provide for me. When we finally got down from the table, I simply couldn't keep my hands off of the Orc, no matter how much I tried to, I had to touch him. He seemed to have the same problem with me. His hands were everywhere on my body, my ass, my chest, arms. His lips on my jaw, my neck... Shivers ran down my spine. Eventually I pressed my forehead against his and stared into his eyes. There were a million things I wanted to say, but I couldn't get anything straight in my mushy brain. 

He tenderly curled a finger under my chin, his thumb running over my bottom lip. "Let's get out of here..." he whispered. All I could do was nod in agreement.   
Once we managed to let eachother go for a second, I grabbed my cloak from near a group of my knights who gave me big thumbs up, toothy grins and wolf whistles. I blushed and bid them goodnight, before following Lytheros out the door.   
I heard one of the women cause a fuss, claiming she knew I was not straight from the start, that something had been off about me, and how she thought it was unfair. I could only laugh. 

As we made our way through the freshly falling snow I could still feel the effect of the Orc's grog. All I could think of was Lytheros' warm body against mine. So instead of going straight to his yurt, I suddenly pulled him behind a smaller barn, that sheltered us from the flurry.   
Immediately I pressed myself against him, grabbing a fistful of hair and kissing him again. Locking him in between myself and the wooden wall. His hands immediately began to explore me as he kissed back. The whole sensation was making my head spin, I had the sudden urge to do something I hadn't done in a LONG time. Slowly I broke the kiss, winking at my lover who was equally as aroused as I was.

Slowly I slid down his body to my knees, kissing his clothed chest and stomach as I went. I settled down comfortably in the thin layer of snow below me and kissed the massive bulge behind his kilt. The musky scent was overwhelming and my mouth watered.   
I heard a shaky moan come from my partner and I looked up from my spot between his feet. He looked down at me and his cheeks rosy of color, eyes hazed over and a nod ever so slightly as his hand moved from the top f my head to my jaw, fingers dancing over my lips.  
I kissed them tenderly before pulling his kilt up and out of the way, Lytheros shivering as my cold fingers stroked past sensitive skin.   
Gently I pressed my nose against his rock hard penis, trailing kisses from his sac all the way up to the head,before taking it in. It was massive and for a moment I questioned my own skills, but the warm moan urged me on.   
I took in more and pulled back, wetting his member as I bobbed up and down his shaft. One hand on his dick, jerking the skin I couldn't take into my mouth while the other rested on his hip. 

The moans I managed to draw out from him was like music in my ears, he was struggling to keep his hips still, his body trembling under my touch. A hand rested on the back of my head, fingers flexing through my short cut hair. I inched a little closer to him, cocking my head back, opening my throat and tested how far I could take him in. Which was surprisingly far, considering the girth and length. 

"oh fuck! Oh fuck..." I heard him moan. "Look at you... Oh fuck Balderic..." another hand on my head. "Let me fuck your pretty mouth... Please?" he begged me, hips lightly rocking already. How could I deny him that pleasure? I placed a hand on his ass and began to pace him, making sure I kept my throat open as he began to sag through his knees a little. His hands stilled my head, holding it in place as he began to fuck my mouth. He had a steady pace, thrusting into my hot and wet mouth. Sometimes shallow sometimes deep enough for me to bury my nose in his pubes, but always stopping when I pushed back on him.   
I had reached down my own trousers, pulling out my neglected cock and began to stroke it, the cold air made me shiver.   
We coupled like that until his thrusts became more and more erratic. I could feel the throbbing on my tongue he was close. Desperately to taste him and get to my own release I moaned lowly, my hand jerking me faster until my own release washed over me, spilling my seed onto the snow.   
He responded by a sudden sharp thrust, a shudder and a deep growly moan. 

My mouth filled with his hot, thick liquid. It tasted bitter but I couldn't get enough and eagerly swallowed every last drop of it. Slowly I took his hardon from my mouth, kissing and licking it clean before undoing my neck kerchief and dried him off properly. I tended to myself after Lytheros was properly dressed again.  
Lovingly I pushed some of his black hair out of his face and kissed his cheek, unsure what he thought about a kiss on the lips.   
"Let's go." I signed, taking his hand and pulling him away from our little hideaway.   
He followed suit, hazed and still a little shaky. 

By the time we reached Lytheros' yurt I was freezing cold and exhausted; the effect of the grog had worn off.   
"I'll get a fire started." I promised Lytheros after I brushed the snow from my clothes at the entrance and kicked out my boots, a big yawn escaping from me. It seemed that he was in the same boat as I was, copying a yawn and shivering. He gathered some furs and more blankets to throw onto his bed, preparing it for us. 

Within moments the fire was blazing in the pit and we got undressed and into the still cold bed.  
Lytheros shivered a little, pulling himself close to me, his head resting on my shoulder, legs and arm draped over me. I lovingly stroked his hair, kissing his head and tucking us both in warmly.  
I wanted to talk to him, I still owed him an answer. But I didn't get a chance to get a word in, my partner already in a deep slumber.  
I looked down at him, and all I felt now that the aphrodisiac had worn off was a bond deeper than just a friendship.  
He knew my answer in his heart, I was sure of it. With a full heart I too began to drift to sleep.


End file.
